This invention relates generally to filtering of water in spas or pools; and more specifically, it concerns mounting of filter units in a safe manner to project into spa and pool water contained by the spa or pool body, and in relation to a cover plate at a suction duct inlet in the body wall.
The invention is directed to a solution to the problem of improper suction cover mounting at the inner side of the spa or pool wall. Such improper mounting can lead to dislodgment of the suction outlet cover, and subsequent forcible drawing, as by water suction force, of a part of a bather's anatomy at or into the suction outlet, leading to injury. Accordingly, there is need for an improved and reliable mounting of the suction cover.